


非线性解答

by lamper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Road Trips, Rough Sex, Solitude, Suicide Attempt, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, kustard - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamper/pseuds/lamper
Summary: 我现在无法了解你，但我还是会爱你。





	非线性解答

**Author's Note:**

> 公路文？  
> 自杀倾向提及，OOC有。  
> 在沙漠了坐了将近十天的车之后写出来的东西。
> 
> [文中提到所有歌曲的歌单](http://music.163.com/playlist?id=2376407495&userid=119152628)  
> 也可以网易云直接歌单搜索“非线性解答”。  
> 怎么说，还是听一下吧，以及文后的NOTES，比较能体会。

“多谢了伙计，我的车半路上抛锚，刚刚叫了租车公司过来拖，但估计等他们到了我的骨头也差不多焦了，heh。”对方甩上车门，带来一股沙尘和骨头被烤热之后暖烘烘的味道，他伸出手，“我叫sans。”

“red。”Red握了握对方的手，“把包放在后座就好，你脚下有箱矿泉水。”  
“这里的天气太恶劣了，不是吗？我都不知道为什么我要选这条路线。”Sans把背包扔到后座，拉下安全带，长叹了一口气，“还是有空调舒服。”  
“所以你要去哪里？”Red问。  
“斯提，如果你不顺路的话就在前面的镇子把我放下就好。”  
“算你幸运，”Red升起车窗，踩下了油门，“我们顺路，我去克穆尔。”  
“那太好了，伙计，你都不知道我有多讨厌开车。”Sans笑了笑，“我只想睡觉。为什么这些机器就不能自己开？我还以为人类科技会非常发达。”  
很好，遇到个话痨的。Red腹诽，却毫无表情地看着两侧划过的金黄色沙漠还有点缀的枯草和仙人掌。他一个人开了这么一路过来已经很累了，现在还要应付谈话。  
“我要是能从伊伯特直接瞬移到斯提就好了，但我的魔法大概支撑不了那么远距离的瞬移。”Sans并不介意自言自语，“半路上就会被虚空撕碎吧。”  
“你从伊伯特来？”  
“是，你也是伊伯特的？”  
“不，我都没去过那里。”前方的公路蜿蜒着，“但那里挺出名的，或许下次我会去看看。”  
“其实伊伯特没什么好玩的景点。”Sans转头望向窗外，“也就去山顶上拍个到此一游的游客照吧。”  
“那里的怪物第一次打破了屏障。”  
“但伊伯特还是个普通小镇而已。”Sans耸了耸肩，“那里有点太无聊了，所以我兄弟才不想待在伊伯特吧。”  
“你要去找你兄弟？”Red皱了皱眉骨。  
“你猜对了。”Sans回过头，“他进了皇家卫队之后又去当了警察，挺酷的，对吧？哪像我，整天宅在家里。”  
“警察的假期很少吧？”  
“是啊，大多数时候只能我去找他。”Sans把手伸向车前的收音机，“我能换个频道吗？”  
“随意。”Red实际上根本没有在听广播中女声究竟在讲什么，或许是天气预报，但这里的天气也就这鬼样——干燥，炎热，寸草不生。  
Sans转了转屏幕一旁的旋钮，并没有在每个频率停留过久，大多数频率还只有沙沙的噪音。  
“这辆车是你自己买的还是租的？”Sans问了一句。  
“买的。”Red回答。  
“很贵吧。”  
“花了我三年积蓄付首付。”Red想起这个就烦躁地喷了口气，“现在还要还贷款。”  
“我给我兄弟买过一辆跑车，何止五六年，简直是我一辈子的积蓄。”Sans继续伏着身调试频率，“以前我们还住的是镇子里最好的房子，我都不知道我那时候是怎么赚到那么多钱的。”  
Red没有回答，仅仅是看着前方的公路。  
Sans总算停下了调试，靠回椅背上，四周的音响中传来带着噪响的人声，通过收音机而变得更为模糊。  
鼓点在车内和着嘶吼争吵的人声沉重地敲在玻璃上。  
“星星，我超喜欢feeniks。”Sans的声音中带着笑意，和车内的声响格格不入。  
“没听过。”Red声音有些发闷，他听不清音乐里的那两人在争吵些什么。  
“你应该试试，还有as the stars fall和nothing, nowhere。”Sans似乎突然来了兴致。  
“或许吧。”  
“frisk不喜欢我听这种音乐，”Sans闭上眼窝，“他说太压抑了。”  
“嗯哼。”Red没去追究Frisk到底是谁。  
“至少我还喜欢ashes remain和building 429，所以我想这还没有那么糟吧。”  
“我对音乐没有那么关注。”Red承认，“大多数时候我都随便听听。”  
“试看看从blurry lights开始吧。”Sans调大了收音机的音量，“以前我很喜欢。”  
Red木木地点了点头，沉默地握着方向盘，刺眼的阳光透过茶色的玻璃贴膜依旧让他的手臂感到发烫。他估计着路程，大概半个小时候就可以到服务区加油，再买点东西吃，也能暂时摆脱一下这个话多的骷髅。Sans也没有再说话，拉下遮阳的挡板，从外套的内袋里掏出一本口袋版的《白鲸记》放在大腿上读了起来。  
“你介意我抽根烟提提神吗？”Red稍微侧过身子问。  
“不介意。”Sans说，“但你可以打开窗户吗？”  
“当然。”Red从口袋里掏出一个皱巴巴的烟盒，单手抽出一根烟放到嘴边，再从一旁的箱子里摸出一个打火机给自己点上了火，“你抽吗？”  
“早戒了。”  
Red把烟盒和打火机放回箱子里，降下车窗，风声呼呼地灌进了他的耳孔中，吹散了车内的音乐声。  
Sans见书页不停被吹翻无法再读下去，便索性盖上了书，提高了音量：“你晚上打算在哪里过夜？”  
“什么？”  
“你晚上打算在哪里过夜？”Sans又加大了音量。  
“车里。”Red指了指车的后头，“我把后面的一排椅子拆了。”  
“酷，我还没注意到。”  
“晚上我把一些行李绑到车顶上应该就够我们两个的位置了。”  
“你真的带了很多箱子。”Sans转过身看向车的后段，“你这是在搬家吗？”  
“还真是。”Red叼着烟说，“我已经寄了一部分比较不值钱的东西过去，这些我怕被摔坏了就放车里。”  
“新家怎么样？”  
“不知道，还没去看过。”  
Sans小小地“哦”了一声，似乎想到什么，没有继续接话，而是看着窗外的沙漠。

  
Red在服务区里又下车抽了根烟，Sans不知道跑到哪里去了，他扫视着四周寻找那个穿着蓝色外套的骷髅，可视线所及之处只有人类围绕在他周围大声说笑。他在加油之前跟Sans说过来这里找他，可是离他加完油已经过了二十多分钟，这里还是没有那个骷髅的身影。  
你刚才应该找他要电话的。Red扯着自己的项圈想，如果他有Sans的电话号码现在就能打电话叫对方马上回来了。  
Red咂了咂嘴，其实他心里有一部分想把对方就这样抛在这里，那个家伙自来熟而且还有些太烦了，他只想安安静静地待着而已，他已经独自开了四天，早已习惯了独自待着。但这样做似乎也有点不太好，那家伙的包还在他的车里，或许里面有什么重要的东西。他从口袋里掏出本记录着行程的笔记本，他准备大概还要十三天就可以开到斯提，十七天就能到克穆尔好好休息，他是有点拖拉，所以实际时间大概会比预计长，但Sans，要是他每次休息时都这样不见踪影，他怕不是要一个多月才能到达目的地。  
他坐回车上，准备打个盹。  
Sans在刺眼的阳光下遮住了眼，另一手索性把帽子拉了起来，怀中的塑料袋暖乎乎地隔着一层薄薄的背心贴着他的肋骨。人类挤在他的面前，让他无法走出门，高温稍微有点让他感到精疲力尽，他叹了口气，在几个人类的惊呼下瞬移到了加油站旁。  
他拉了拉车门，锁着的，水泥地的热气顺着他的小腿骨往上窜，Red看起来不是醒着的，他又抓紧了手里的东西，瞬移到门内。  
Sans把东西放下，他确实变得更容易累了，也更容易失眠，昨天晚上他只睡了五小时，旅馆的隔音也不差，但他确实无法在那张床上睡着，现在他的灵魂因为缺失睡眠而快到要跳出胸腔。  
他解开袋子的结，拿出袋子下层的一个热狗和一盒番茄汁，他今天还没有吃过东西。他慢吞吞拆开包装纸，番茄酱有一部分沾到了纸上，他把有沾到酱料的那一面朝内卷了起来，吃力地张开嘴，把面包塞到口中，咀嚼起来。  
“谢天谢地你终于回来了啊？”Red双手环胸，靠在椅背上，“我在想要不要先走。”  
“我给你也带了热狗。”Sans从袋子里拿出另一个热狗，顺带着几包酱料，“我不知道你喜欢什么酱所以我都拿了。”  
“呃……”  
“总之很谢谢你带着我。”Sans把热狗放到Red怀里，“我呃……没带多少现金，这里也没有ATM机，我现在只能帮你买点东西吃。”  
“好吧。”Red拆开包装纸，“对了，你应该把电话号码给我。”  
“当然。”Sans接过对方的手机输入自己的号码，“我的手机经常是静音的，打不通的话多打几次。”  
“你不会开震动吗？”  
Sans摇了摇头：“我没研究过手机上那些东西其实。”  
Red将黄芥末酱挤到热狗上，尖牙利落地将香肠切断，不耐烦地伸出手：“手机给我。”  
“呃嗯……好的？”Sans从口袋里拿出手机，“我不知道它还有没有电。”  
“你不给手机设密码？”Red按着Sans的手机。  
“没什么重要的东西。”Sans低下头，从袋子里拿出一盒蛋黄派，“你还要吃吗？”  
“不吃了，要准备走了。”Red把剩下的热狗几口塞到嘴里，将手机扔回Sans怀里，“好了。”  
“所以它现在会怎么样？”Sans看着他的手机。  
“来电的时候震动。”Red启动了车。  
“酷哦。”Sans习惯性地说了一声，把手机塞进口袋里，“我可以坐到后座上去吗？”  
“后座有点挤。”Red回头看了看。  
“没事，我不占位置。”Sans咧着嘴，“还有些工作要做，后座比较方便些。”  
Red耸了耸肩，打开车门，Sans换到后座上去，缩在一边，从背包里拿出笔电放在腿上，Red又锁上了车门，驶出服务区。  
他们在八点停下来在路边小镇子的餐厅里随意吃了点晚饭——Sans付的钱——又接着继续赶路。  
沙漠里天黑得晚，温度却降得很快，Red从镜子里看着Sans，对方在他打包的行李中缩成一团，披着一张毛茸茸的毯子，各种纸质文件散在身边，电脑屏幕的光照在脸上，键盘和骨指的敲击声响了整整一个下午和晚上，他不禁有些好奇对方的职业是什么——Sans看起来不像是那种做办公室的人，但也不像是服务业的，对方偶尔抬头跟他闲聊几句，但也没有像是他自己那样抱怨工作的话题。他有点想问，但这样直接问别人的职业总是不礼貌的。  
“我们要停下来过夜了吗？”Sans带着倦意问，声音稍微有些沙哑，比原先更加低沉。  
“等我找个平坦点的地方。”Red说，弯下腰从副驾驶座下的箱子里拿出瓶水扔给对方，“这里太干燥了。”  
“至少我的骨头里是干的，没有东西可以蒸发。”Sans趴到前座的两个椅子之间，望着车前方的天空，“沙漠里的天空总是看起来很低。”  
又来了。Red沉默，寻找着可以过夜的地方。  
“我小时候想去研究星星。”Sans打开了矿泉水瓶的盖子，灌了一口，“我从人类抛下的废物中找到了一台坏掉的望远镜修好，但是地下没有星星，所以我只能去看看瀑布里的宝石……”  
“你说那么多话不累吗？”Red忍不住打断对方。  
“……谈话总是好的。”Sans说，“既然你不愿意谈，那我就不说了。”  
Sans缩回到后座上去，裹着毯子侧身趴在窗边，收音机里的白噪音填补了车内的空白。  
Red咬了咬舌头，把车拐到了一旁。  
“下来，”Red猛地打开车门，冷风灌到了车内，“今晚在这里过夜。”  
Sans把毯子裹得更紧了一些，下车看着Red打开后备箱，用魔法将后备箱里的行李搬了一小半出来，放在车顶上，用绳子死死捆住，他往后备箱里瞥了一眼，里面有一小块地方被收拾出来铺上了床单和棉被，被子没有叠，皱巴巴地摊在上面，枕头也不在该待的位置上。  
“你带被子和枕头了吗？”Red问。  
“没有，”Sans感到夜风不停地从他的肋骨间穿过，“我打算在旅店里过夜的。”  
“真是……”Red爬进车内，将一叠箱子最下面的一个抽了出来，从口袋里掏出一把小刀划破封箱的胶带，“你先用这床，我再看看有没有枕头。”  
“需要我帮你吗？”Sans凑在Red的身后，小声地问。  
“你去烧壶热水。”Red抬起下巴指了指一旁的小水壶，“用那桶矿泉水。”  
“好的。”Sans提出那个小水壶，半桶矿泉水放在一边，他把水倒进水壶里，底座的电线的延伸到车后座，他把水壶放在底座上，按下开关。  
Red又在那一堆箱子中翻找了一阵，最终把东西都塞了回去，坐在一边，双手搭在膝盖上:“我没有多余的枕头。”  
“没关系，我可以不用枕头。”Sans同样钻进了车内，窝在角落。  
“你冷了吗？”Red看对方有些发抖的样子。  
“我想我没有穿够衣服……”Sans说。  
“待会儿等水烧开了，热点牛奶喝。”Red在车内四处看了看，揪出了两袋牛奶。  
“或许我的确该多喝点牛奶，他们总说我太矮了。”Sans看Red挪到水壶旁边，掀开盖子把两袋牛奶扔了进去，“但没什么用的样子。”  
“起码能让你能睡得好一点。”  
“也是。”Sans从口袋里拿出耳机，塞上左边的耳机，另一端插入了手机的听孔之中，在播放目录中一首首滑过未下载的曲子。  
深蓝色的夜空漫无边际地荡开，Red扫了一眼一旁的骷髅，对方白色的瞳光涣散地看着远处，一手紧抓着毯子，另一手握着手机，暗色的屏保发出微弱的光。他整了整他的被子，把枕头放在背后，当做靠枕来用。  
Sans小声地在一旁跟着歌哼哼，Red大多只能听到对方在小声地唱“da da da dadada”之类没有意义的歌词，偶尔从耳机中传出几句什么“drive your knife through my chest”。他听了一会儿，深吸了口气，跳下车伸展自己的骨头，开了一天的车他已经感到浑身酸痛。  
“red。”他听到Sans在后面叫他。  
“什么事？”  
“你为什么要搬家？”  
“在原来的地方住腻了。”Red伸了个懒腰，脊柱发出拉伸的声音，“我兄弟说他不想工作了，打算做生意，我过去也帮帮他。”  
“真好。”Sans说，“——牛奶热好了吗？”  
“应该好了。”Red拿起水壶，将里面的热水倒了出来，捏起牛奶的袋子扔到一边，热气渐渐散开。他从放牛奶的箱子里抽出两根吸管，放在袋子旁边，“等它再凉一下，应该很快。”  
“……谢谢你。”  
“没什么好谢的。”Red感到有些头痛，他把牛奶和吸管扔到Sans身上，“快喝，喝完睡觉。”  
Sans提起牛奶袋子，用左边的虎牙咬开袋子的一角，插入吸管，温吞吞地把微烫的奶液吸入口中，一旁的Red用尖牙直接撕开包装的一大块，两三口就喝完了一袋的牛奶。  
“你的牙怎么了？”Sans抬起头。  
“这个？”Red龇起牙，“以前打架打掉了，重新补的。”  
“痛吗？”  
“应该有点痛吧。太久了，记不清了。”  
Red把空了的袋子扔到一边，看对方磨磨蹭蹭地终于喝完了那一小袋的牛奶，才靠在枕头上。  
“你睡里面。”Red说，Sans点了点头，钻到他身边，把被子和自己带的小毯子盖在身上，“等等。”  
Sans疑惑地看着他，他从椅背上拉下自己的外套，胡乱叠了叠:“抬头，枕着这个，我的外套比较厚。”  
“你的外套？那还是不……”  
“闭嘴，睡觉，我快要累死了。”Red躺下，闭紧眼窝。  
“好、好吧。”Sans枕在Red的黑色外套上，洗衣粉的味道混着他熟悉的劣质威士忌气味，这味道莫名让他觉得冷，但他什么都没说，背过Red闭上了眼窝。

  
“早上好。”Sans起身，发现Red已经开动了车，他直起身，Red从镜子里看了他一眼，又看回了前方的道路。  
“已经快中午了。”Red说。  
“你起来多久了？”  
“刚起来，没多久。”  
“我还以为我又睡过头了。”  
“你真的很难睡。”Red擦了擦鼻子，“昨晚你几乎一整晚都在做梦。”  
“我知道。”Sans低下头，“对不起，我会试着改的。”  
“改什么改，做梦能改吗？”  
Sans忍不住笑了一声，理了理自己的外套瞬移到副驾驶座上:“所以我们直接吃午餐吗？”  
“你昨天不是还买了些东西？”Red指了指那盒蛋黄派，“希望你不介意我吃了几个。”  
“不介意，当然。”Sans自己从纸盒里拿出两个蛋黄派，撕开包装，一口塞到嘴里，由于骷髅没有嘴唇，每次吃蛋糕都会从牙缝中掉出蛋糕屑来。  
“我们在下一个镇子停下来吃午饭，你别吃太多。”  
“好。”Sans嘴里塞着东西，模模糊糊地说，“——嘿red，你想听个笑话吗？”  
“是什么？”  
“为什么一只鸡要过马路？”  
“为什么？”  
“去敲傻子家的门。”  
“呃嗯，好吧。”  
“还有一个。”Sans咯咯笑了几声，捂住嘴里快要掉下来的派，“敲敲门。”  
“是谁？”  
“鸡。”  
“……”Red紧握着方向盘，Sans在一边几乎把口中的蛋黄派喷出来，他咳嗽了几声，猛灌了两口水，Red伸出一只手在Sans头顶敲了一下，“你不想待在车里了是不是？”  
“别那样敲我，我的防御很低的。”Sans躲开Red的手。  
“你最好回后座去玩你的电脑或者工作，不然你再说这种笑话我就会忍不住揍你了。”  
“电脑没电了。”Sans晃了晃身子，又打开车上的收音机，“而且我在快餐店工作。”  
“什么……？”Red感到有些困惑，“你昨天才说你要用电脑工作，在快餐店工作的用不着电脑。”  
“我在快餐店工作而且我的同事总是嘲笑我。”  
“……学着忍受吧。”Red不屑地哼了一声，“你的话那么多，我有时也想揍你。”  
“如果我告诉我的老板他大概会扣掉我那已经很低的工资。”  
“那不是犯法的吗？”  
“因为他是个贪财的老混蛋。”Sans摆了摆指尖，“而且我唯一的朋友还是个弱智，我们只能在一起做些蠢事。”  
“太惨了。”Red评论。  
“我的邻居整天吹黑管扰民，难听的要死。”Sans继续说，“你知道最惨的是什么吗？”  
“每次你租车开长途的时候车总是坏掉？”  
“我住在深海的大菠萝里。”  
“你……”Red抬起手晃荡了一会儿，最终还是在Sans的头上弹了一下，“heh，这个还不错。”  
Sans靠在椅背上莫名舒了一口气，声音听起来心情意外得好：“今天的天气很好。”  
就和以往的每一天一样，清澈的淡蓝色天空和金黄色的沙漠，一成不变。  
“我们什么时候能到斯提？”  
“还要十天吧。”Red活动了下脖子，用余光瞟了一眼Sans，“你赶时间吗？”  
“不，就是想问下。”

  
Sans喜欢Elliott Smith的歌，傻子都能知道。Red在教了对方怎样把手机的蓝牙连上车载播放器之后车内的音乐几乎就都是那个忧郁轻柔的男声配着汽车引擎的噪音还有窗外的风声，Sans带着笑意对他说了几声“谢谢”，他莫名地不喜欢对方道谢的语气，但他也无法说出原因。他总是瞟几眼显示屏上的曲目，Sans坐在副驾驶座，手指在安全带上滑动，跟着《Between The Bars》和《Tomorrow Tomorrow》在自己的口中轻哼，他偶尔能在夜晚安静的时候听到对方的声音，但也只是细弱蚊蝇的轻吟。  
他说那些歌太轻柔了，他会睡着，Sans懒洋洋地答应了他一声，将兜帽套在头上抵挡下午强烈的阳光，窝在座椅上打瞌睡，车中满是一股零食和泡面的味道。Sans换了些歌，但依旧是Elliott Smith的，Red觉得这些比之前那些软绵绵的歌好多了，至少不会让他出车祸。他有点喜欢《Son Of Sam》，尽管那似乎是唱一个连环杀手的，但那首歌的旋律能让他因为开长途而烦躁的心情稍微好一些。  
他靠在窗边抽烟，Sans还在读《白鲸记》，随着《Waltz #2》的鼓点点头——自从他说了那句潜台词嫌Sans话多的话之后Sans就变得较为安静，除了有时候开一两个没有营养的玩笑和双关之外都在低着头看书或者玩手机。有时候Sans会在他说一些琐事的时候抬头，他觉得灵魂里有只蝴蝶在扑腾，Sans似乎特别喜欢他每次说“要找个地方停下来吃饭”“休息睡觉”或者“喝牛奶”之类的事，每次他说这些事时Sans都会眯起眼睛笑起来，而不是那副毫无感染力的天生微笑脸。  
但Sans几乎把他备的一整箱打算喝一路的牛奶几天就喝完了，对方几乎没事就拿牛奶吸溜吸溜，喝完了就十分无聊地顺着吸管往牛奶袋里吹气，发出呼呼的声音。这导致他有几天没经过镇子的时候只能在睡前喝点水或者热茶，Sans看起来倒不介意，枕在他的外套上蹭着那圈绒毛发出轻微的鼾声。  
Sans总是做噩梦——有点像他以前一样，Red考虑过要不要把对方叫醒，特别是在Sans有时候突然急促地翻过身来抓着他的衣服，他已经被惊醒好几次了。叫醒Sans会让他们的处境变得有点尴尬吗？Red实际上不太确定，他认为Sans大概是不会愿意让别人知道自己做噩梦的，所以他只是拍了拍对方的后背，希望下半夜Sans能好睡一些，他也能一觉睡到天亮。  
骷髅会呼吸吗？  
当然不会，他们只是本能地模仿人类的行为，当Red看到San胸膛的起伏归于平缓之后也能舒一口气，闭上眼睡个好觉。  
第五天他们可以看到道路的两旁有人为种植的小树苗，Sans说他们终于快要开出沙漠了，Red不太在意他们究竟在不在沙漠，但他知道起码还要三天他们才能完全出沙漠，他们还要在沙漠里再晒上三天的骨头，Sans开心得有点太早了。  
但城镇的确开始多了起来，虽然有些地方还是荒凉得很，不过起码他能买到他之前买的那个牌子的牛奶了。  
Sans看起来挺轻松愉悦的，还要求他去某个沿途的酒吧。  
“你去酒吧干嘛？”  
“放松？”Sans说，“你也应该放松一下。”  
“我开车不能喝酒。”  
“喝点果汁也行。”  
“我赶着时间。”  
“你就……”Sans盯着窗外的那家开着几扇小窗户的老式小酒吧，“你去镇子上走一走买点东西或者吃个晚餐，我去喝点酒。”  
“你要喝到多晚？”Red皱起眉骨。  
“我们今晚在这里过夜怎么样？”Sans把手指抵在玻璃窗上指了指酒吧旁边的位置，“你把车从那里开进去停在酒吧后面。”  
“你就不能随便进去喝两杯出来。”  
“当然不行！”Sans又指了指那个方向，“我约好了。”  
“约什么，这地方还有人认识你？”  
“去年就约好了。”  
“你真是……”Red揉了揉鼻梁，“行吧行吧你去，我开到后面停车。”  
他听到Sans走进酒吧的时候酒吧内爆发出一阵带着对方名字的欢呼。  
Red还是不能理解Sans要特意来这家酒吧的原因，在他看来这家酒吧普普通通，跟雪镇的没什么两样。他像Sans说的那样在镇上买了箱水和点心，吃了晚餐之后把东西搬回车上，Sans还在酒吧里。他本来习惯的吃晚饭的时间就晚，现在的天已经快黑了，沙漠里一旦天色开始变暗很快就会完全天黑，温度也会随之降低。  
他在车边抽了支烟，把烟头扔在一边踩灭，从酒吧的后门走了进去。  
Sans看到他了，举起手中的酒杯向他示意地点了下头，继续和身旁的怪物说话。  
Red的确也就只能喝喝果汁和气泡水了，这让他莫名有些发闷——看Sans能拿着杯酒，而他自己只能喝点索然无味的苏打水。  
罢了，到了克穆尔他也能找个地方喝个够。  
他是有点好奇那群怪物都在讲什么，但模模糊糊地听Sans的语调大概也就是那些他常讲的双关和笑话之类的。Sans似乎有点兴奋，大概是已经喝醉了吧，平常低沉的声音稍微提高了些，显得有些滑稽。  
不是说他不喜欢那些笑话，实际上他非常喜欢，但他们难道能一晚上都在讲笑话吗？  
Sans坐在高脚椅上用那把粉红色的小梳子刮着头骨，Red实际上还是不懂为什么对方总是那么做，他无聊地活动了一下脖子，掏出手机低下头刷了起来。  
窗外的星星已经占领了天空，这个基本由怪物组成的小镇的夜晚过于安静，只有风声和吧台另一边有个家伙在弹吉他的乐声。  
Red应该给Edge发个短信说他会不可避免地晚个几天到，可他总是忘记，他在键盘上敲了几个字，看了看Sans的身影，Edge不需要知道这件事，否则又要说他带了个累赘拖延行程什么的，再说了Sans也不会到他家里，没必要跟Edge说。他又打了几个字，按下了发送键。  
弹吉他的那个怪物停了下来，细长的爪子抓着吉他走到吧台前叫了杯喝的，独眼四处望着，加入了其他怪物的谈话。那个小团体突然骚乱起来，各种声音混杂在一起，Red回过头，Sans似乎有点慌张，蓝色的魔法在脸上散开，但依旧挂着那副微笑。那个弹吉他的独眼怪物将吉他塞到Sans怀里，拿过Sans手中的酒杯，退到一边。  
“我不会……”Sans把吉他推了回去，语调飘忽，“赶快拿回去。”  
“你前年明明弹过。”一个声音尖锐的怪物说。  
“是啊。”  
“来一首嘛。”  
“只剩下你了。”  
“我不会……”Sans嘟囔，“我不会……唱……”  
“随便来一首。”  
“就是，我们都唱过了。”  
“我不会……”Sans重复着这句话，那把吉他已经被转了个方向塞回他的怀里，Red知道对方是左撇子，他饶有趣味地看着那群怪物，他们推拉了一会儿，Sans犹豫着拨动了几下琴弦，小声说了几句什么，调整好姿势，声音几乎小到让他听不清。

What have I become

「我变成了什么样」

  
My sweetest friend

「我最亲爱的朋友」

  
Everyone I know

「我所认识的每一个人」

  
Goes away in the end

「终将离我而去」

  
And you could have it all

「你可以拥有一切」

  
My empire of dirt

「在我污秽的帝国中」

  
I will let you down

「我会让你失望」

  
I will make you hurt

「我会让你受伤」

  
为什么Sans总是喜欢这种歌？Red吸了一口杯中的苏打水，他不能去评判对方喜欢什么歌，但的确，他不喜欢这些歌词。  
Sans没弹几下就放下了吉他，转过身拿起原来的酒杯一饮而尽。  
“我请大家喝一轮！”一个怪物醉醺醺地喊着，“今天是我生日！”  
已经十点了。  
Red没数那群怪物又喝了几轮，反正当他回头看时Sans已经趴在了吧台上，身旁的一个犬类怪物晃着尾巴紧紧地Sans身边，Red觉得Sans大概是那种把他扔到最尴尬的状况下都能交上三十来个朋友还一脸笑嘻嘻地走出来的家伙。  
Red已经喝气泡水喝到想打嗝了，他看着杯底剩下的那一点混着糖浆和薄荷的液体，透明的气泡在杯底聚集，浮到表面，他打算喝完这一点就告诉Sans他要先回去休息了，如果Sans打算继续喝的话就自己待在这里晚上再找个旅店住之类的，总之他是不会睡到半夜再起来给Sans开车门的。  
Sans醉醺醺地抬起手在酒吧里转了一圈，最终指在Red身上，下一秒Red就看到Sans从原地消失，瞬移到他旁边，推了推他的肩膀示意他坐进去，挤在小沙发的一角。  
“……我不跟你去。”Sans的手里还拿着酒杯，背靠在他的手臂上。  
“去什么去。”Red一把把对方扶正。  
“我不跟你去！”Sans对着那个走过来的犬类怪物说，酒杯中的酒液差点洒出来，“我跟你说了我已经有伴了。”  
“你……”那个怪物的声音有些小，带着故作礼貌的神情，看了看Sans，又把视线移到Red身上，“你们认识吗？”  
“我们……”  
“我们当然认识！”Sans把酒杯扔到桌子上，搂过Red的脖子在对方头顶上搓了几把，“我们都睡在一起了，小狗狗。”  
那个怪物眨了眨眼，视线在Red和Sans之间来回晃了几次，最终落在Red身上。  
“你们闻起来没有那么亲近。”对方说，露出犬齿，“你应该不介意我把他借走一晚吧？”  
“我觉得他并不愿意跟你走。”Red考虑应该嘲讽对方实际上对他完全起不到威胁作用的牙齿然后再看情况要不要打一架，还是拉着已经烂醉的Sans赶快回去休息，“你最好……”  
“你最好马上滚！”Sans又打断了他，“星星……你想要再来杯酒吗，red？哦我忘了你不能喝，哈哈……太可怜了，那我就自己再来一瓶了。”  
那怪物不满地吠了几声，Red紧握着拳头提防对方酒后一时冲动攻击他们，可对方悻悻地看了Sans几眼，转身走到门口一把推开门离开了这个小酒吧。  
“烦人。”Sans哼哼了几下，最终不屑地嘁了一声，转过身拿起酒瓶给杯子满上。  
“我要走了。”Red起身，但是被Sans一把拉了下来，“——你他妈到底想要干什么？”  
“再待一会儿……”  
“你喝太多了，你要么现在跟我回去车上要么晚上自己找个地方住。”  
“再喝一点点。”Sans费力地捏着食指和拇指，“就这么一点点，我保证。”  
“……好吧。”Red捏着鼻梁，他没去看时间，但酒吧里的怪物现在已经所剩不多了。  
Sans干巴巴地笑了几声，抓起酒瓶子往嘴里灌了几口，抹了抹嘴，起身，然后摇摇晃晃地跌坐回了沙发上。  
“喔哦哦哦……”Sans扶着自己的额头，“拉我一把，red。”  
“要是我知道你酗酒我绝对不会拉你上车。”Red咬着牙把Sans架到自己肩上，“你要是发酒疯说梦话我就要把你扔下去了。”  
“我不酗酒……”Sans抬起另一只手，“我只是……我不小心喝多了……”  
“那有区别吗？”Red踢开虚掩的后门，一脚深一脚浅地踩在柔软的沙子中，Sans无力地跟着他走了几步，一下膝盖一软面朝下摔倒在冰冷的沙子中，“……起来。”  
“有时候，你在哪里摔倒了……你最好就在哪里躺着。”Sans举起左手向Red竖了个大拇指，声音透过沙子传出，“——我真的起不来了red，帮我。”  
“我会把你一步一步踢回去的。”Red双手环胸，低头看着趴在地上的Sans。  
“red……”Sans软绵绵地抓了一把沙子朝Red声音的方向撒去。  
“好吧好吧。”Red放下手，蹲下抓起Sans的肩膀把对方从地上捡起来，抬到自己背后，小心翼翼地保持平衡从地上站了起来，“你要是敢吐在我背上……”  
“你就要把我扔下去……？”Sans抓着Red的肩膀，“我告诉你我很容易受伤的。”  
“好像我还信你一样。”Red白了一眼，调整了下姿势，背着Sans往他的车走去。  
“不……”Sans模模糊糊地说了几句什么，声音越来越小，最终把下巴抵在Red的肩膀上，闭上眼窝。  
Red叹了口气，这家伙总算能消停一会儿了，骷髅不算重，他能轻轻松松地背着对方在沙漠中行走，干燥的空气蒸发掉他的衣服在酒吧里沾到的一点水渍，他该庆幸自己是个骷髅，不会受到干燥天气的影响。  
可惜这片刻的安宁并没有持续多久，Red听到耳边传来的磨牙声，过了一会儿他才意识到Sans在低头咬着他的锁骨。  
“你他妈在咬我？”Red提高了音量，用力把Sans的脑袋从自己的肩上甩开，幸好Sans除了虎牙外的牙齿都是平的，没什么杀伤力，“你到底谁没睡？”  
Sans睁开左眼，蓝色的魔法微微照亮了Red的脸侧，他眨了眨眼，又变回普通的白色瞳光。  
“看什么？”Red瞥了一眼Sans。  
“你的瞳光。”Sans放下搭在Red肩膀上的手，自然地垂下，“红色的，好想吃番茄酱啊……”  
“你又想干嘛？”Red看Sans又低下头，“你别再想咬我的骨头。”  
“我们快到了没……”  
“快到了，你没看到前面的车吗？”  
Red把Sans放下来的时候Sans倒没有摔倒，只是在原地摇晃了几下便站稳了身体，等Red把后备箱打开，牵着Red的衣角坐在后备箱里，双脚触不到地面，在半空中摇晃着。  
“我去给你泡杯茶。”Red钻进车的前座，拿出自己的保温杯，茶包在哪？应该是在后座的那个白色的袋子里，他翻找了一会儿，总算找出一个包装皱巴巴的绿茶茶包。绕到车后，Sans用模糊的白色瞳光看他，笑嘻嘻的，他撕开包装，把茶包放进杯子里，倒入热水，把杯子放到Sans手上，“喝了会好一点。”  
“我觉得……好得不得了。”  
“不你没有。”Red硬把杯子塞到Sans手里，自己从口袋里抽出一支烟点燃，“快点喝，水不烫。”  
Sans接过Red手里的杯子瞪了杯中的液体一会儿，才仰起头把浓茶灌进嘴里。  
Red靠在一旁，斜眼看Sans一副整天小心翼翼的样子，灰白的烟从他头骨上的每一个缝隙钻出，橙色的火星在黑夜中一明一灭，像是颗星星。Sans喝完了杯中的浓茶，把盖子盖上，挪进车内把Red的保温杯放回原位。  
“你觉得清醒了一点没有？”Red将烟吐出，仰头看着天空，没注意到Sans从他的背后扑过来，一把抱住他的肩膀，导致他差点呛到自己，“你他妈……”  
Sans拿走了他手里的烟，放到自己的嘴边深吸了一口，对着他的脸侧缓缓吐出，然后自顾自地咯咯笑着。Red挥手扇了扇面前的烟，试图把自己的香烟夺回来。  
“你太醉了，滚去睡觉！”  
“我没有醉！我没有酗酒！”Sans偏过头在Red够不着的地方又吸了一口，烟雾随着他说话的气流喷出，“ **我没有酗酒！** ”  
“我管你酗没酗酒，把烟还给我然后自己去安静躺着睡觉！”Red试图反手去抓住Sans的领子把对方提到面前来，但Sans的右手紧紧抓着他衣服，无法扯动半分，“你不是都说了你已经戒烟了，抽什么抽！”  
“我……要抽就抽。”Sans轻笑了几声，猛吸了一口，将剩下的烟尾在手中掐灭，风带走了几颗火星，他松手，将那节烟尾扔到一边，闭着眼凑到Red脸侧，“我想做什么就做什么。”  
Red不耐烦地握紧了拳头，打算强制把对方从自己背后扒下来扔回车内，Sans在他的脸侧蹭了蹭，突然用右手转过他的脸，带着笑意盯着他的眼睛。  
“我喜欢你……”Sans的声音带着浓浓的鼻音，他空的左手放到了Red的脖子上，Red睁大了眼，Sans哼了几声之后晕乎乎地凑了上来，“我喜欢你的牙齿……超酷……”  
“……够了，快点从我背上下来。”Red拉开Sans的手。  
Sans又把手放回原先的位置，敲了敲Red那颗金色的牙齿，Red能闻到对方身上浓重的酒味，不知道至家伙到底喝了多少，反正是肯定醉到明天早上起来会给他惹很多麻烦的，不管怎么说，他现在都只能怨自己惹上这个麻烦了。Sans依旧略微抬着头用模模糊糊的白色瞳光看他，像是一幅什么都看不清的样子，他们僵持了一会儿，Sans缓慢地用拇指按下了他的下颚，凑了上来，Red瞄到了对方伸出的蓝色的舌尖，下一秒他就尝到了酒精和烟草混合的味道。Sans抱着他的肩膀，将无力的身体挂在他身上，柔软的舌尖毫不犹豫地在他的口中探索。  
Red抬起的左手停在半空，原本打算再次将Sans拉开的右手已经握在了对方的手腕上，此刻他却不知道应该松手还是保持现状，Sans的手指透过衣服握住他的骨头，偏过头略微睁开眼睛看了他一眼，又默默地闭上了。Red的手在空中晃动着，最终搭在Sans的脖子后，低下头蹭了蹭Sans，缠住了对方的舌头，Sans低吟了一声，很快被夜晚的风声掩盖过去，但两人舌尖纠缠的水声依旧能够通过骨头传到耳边，Red按住了Sans的脖子，津液从Sans的嘴角流下，顺着头骨滑入衣领。  
Red同样闭上了眼窝，Sans的气息又让他有了微醺一样的醉感，冰冷的夜风穿过他的肋骨，身上积攒的燥热却依然无法消除。  
“我喜欢你的牙齿……”Sans的声音依旧带着明显的醉意，他的手指放在Red的下牙上，“让我很兴奋……”  
“你喝太醉了，”Red现在唯一能想到的就是这句话，Sans的另一只手滑到了他的下体，仅仅是轻轻地隔着那层布料放在他的性器上他就已经觉得有些反应了，“你不知道你在做什么，明天起来你会后悔的。”  
“我会吗？”Sans反问他，从他的身后爬起来，滑下车，站在他面前，抬起头看他，“你怎么知道我到底是不是真的想这么做还是只是喝多了？”  
“你喝多了。”Red说，Sans的两只手都放在他的髋骨旁，缓慢地滑到前面，解开他的皮带。  
“那为什么你不阻止我？”Sans冲他笑了笑，蹲下了身，Red吸了一口气，手指扣紧了后备箱的边缘，Sans的手握着他半勃性器的底端，舌尖从根部滑上，在柱身上不断舔舐着，Red能感到Sans喷出的鼻息打在他的骨盆上，手和着留在他的性器上的津液撸动，他用一手去抓住Sans的肩膀，Sans借着两旁微弱的灯看到对方性器上滴下的前液，特意慢慢地舔去上面的液体，Red可以看到红色的魔法将Sans蓝色的舌头染成了一片紫色，Sans似乎还咂了咂嘴，露出一副不知道是不满还是思索的表情，然后张开嘴小心翼翼地对方的性器含入口中。  
“你他妈……”Red忍不住咬着牙把手放在Sans的头顶上，Sans跪在他面前的沙地上，沙子没过对方的膝盖，Sans双手依然放在Red的髋骨上做支撑，努力张开嘴避免把牙齿碰到Red，Red喘着气，忍不住将动作起伏缓慢的Sans按住，挺起腰一次一次地操入对方的口中，Sans全身僵硬地抓着Red，眼窝痛苦地眯上，被迫发出一声声干呕，溢出的魔法滴到了白色的背心和沙地上。Red仰着头，Sans用魔法聚成的喉咙让他越插越深，直到Sans无法发出声音，反射性的吞咽动作刺激着他的性器，Red又咒骂了几声，将Sans更用力地按下。  
Sans抓着Red的腿挣扎了几下，温热的魔法在他口中散开，顺着嘴角留下，Red又按着他的头操了几下，才带着一丝紫色的津液退了出来，Sans捂着嘴，咽下了对方在他口中留下的精液，甚至舔净了嘴角和手指间的液体，颤抖着站起来，拉着Red的领子夺取过另一个吻，双手拉开了Red外套的拉链。  
Red搂着Sans的肩将对方往车内带，一手向上摸到了后背箱车盖的边缘，按下了关闭的按钮，Sans已经将他的外套脱下了一半，他同样扯着Sans的裤子，在安静的车厢内只剩下Sans紊乱的带着酒的味道的喘息。  
“你确定要做吗？”Red看着Sans蹬下了自己的裤子，在Sans再次有动作前把对方按在前排的椅背后，“我可不想去蹲局子。”  
Sans不耐烦地“啧”了一声，向一旁倒去，掀起过长的盖住骨盆的衣服下摆，张开的双腿暴露出整个骨盆，以及早已聚集在骨盆内的魔法：“你要是不操，我还不如跟刚刚酒吧里那个家伙走。”  
“就怕你明天早上清醒过来跑去告我。”Red伸手去开车内的灯，却被Sans拦下了。  
“我不喜欢有光。”Sans拉下Red，“操我，快点，直接进来。”  
“……你会受伤的。”Red看着Sans翻了个身，为了迎合他的身高而将腰抬高，“不做前戏你会受伤的。”  
“ **你管我那么多干嘛！** ”Sans回头向Red大吼了一句，“装得好像有多好心一样，heh，lv明明那么高……如果不想做的话，刚刚直接说就得了。”  
Red也被Sans惹恼了，一手抓起Sans的脊柱将对方的腰抬得更高，骨指在嘴里含了下随意在对方的穴内抽插了几次，便将自己的性器放在穴口，Sans呜咽了一声，将脸埋在自己的手里，Red将Sans的手拿开，拉到身后，用一手紧紧握住，另一手稳住对方的骨盆，硬生生地插了进去。  
Sans张开了嘴，却什么声音也没发出，身体颤抖，上翻的瞳光只能看到周围模糊的白雾。Red倒吸了一口气，穴内的润滑足以让他顺利进出，但未扩张的穴壁却过于紧致，紧紧地包裹着他的性器，Sans的手反扣着紧握着他的，冰冷的手指僵硬地扭曲在一起。  
“我没事。”Sans的声音有些沙哑，头低垂下去，“你想做什么就做吧，不用管我。”  
“你说的。”  
Red再次抓紧了对方的手，小幅度地抽插起来，Sans依旧低着头没发出一点声音，不时颤抖着做出想要逃离的动作，却一次次被Red抓着手拽了回来。Red的左手被Sans握得发疼，Sans仿佛总是打算放松下来让他俩都好受一些之后又因为疼痛而死死握住他的手，Red试着不顾Sans的反应强硬地按住对方的手和骨盆一次又一次地用力操到深处，这感觉比他想象的好上不知道多少倍，Sans的穴内因为疼痛而不停紧缩着，湿热的小穴咬着他的性器，他几乎要咬着舌头才能让自己不射出来，Sans破碎的喘息填满了车内。  
Red开始难以确定这究竟是一场性爱还是单方面的侵犯，Sans的手已经开始脱力，从他的手中渐渐滑走。  
“……不行。”Red抽出了性器，混合在一起黏腻体液从Sans的穴口流出，“你得做前戏。”  
“我说不用就不用，你怎么那么烦。”Sans没有回头看他，“不用管我。”  
“到底是谁烦啊。”Red放开Sans的手，Sans由于没有支撑而趴倒在了他的枕头上，Red略微起身按开了顶上的灯，Sans闷哼了一声，用手臂挡住眼，被Red翻过了身，“都痛哭了还嘴硬，傻子吧你？”  
Sans依旧捂着眼，Red盯了对方一会儿之后移开视线，看着对方肿胀的穴口，缓慢地把手指覆上，一次插入一根细长的骨指。  
应该带点安全套的。Red看到床单上沾上的体液想，清理起来太麻烦了。  
“我不喜欢这样。”Sans说。  
“什么？”  
“我一定要把所有话都重复两遍吗？”Sans挪开手，坐起身来，按住Red的肩膀坐到Red的身上，扶住Red的性器坐了上去。  
Red呛了一声，Sans趴到他的身上很快开始自己动了起来，把头埋在他的颈窝边，他能听到对方极力隐瞒的哽咽和喘息。Red不得不抱着Sans躺了下来，他握着对方的髋骨，吸着气，抬起腰一次一次顶上对方痉挛的小穴。

  
“昨天晚上……我是说，对你来说好像不是那么好，你看起来好像是要……”Red看Sans翻了个身，躲避开照到车内的阳光，“操，我都在说什么……你醒了吗？”  
Sans把脸埋在枕头里，没过一会儿又发出轻微的鼾声。  
“没关系，我醒了。”Red坐起身来，把被子盖回Sans身上，打了个哈欠，从椅背上拿起皱巴巴的卫衣和昨晚丢在那里的裤子套在身上，他看了看身下卷成一团又沾满各种液体的床单，又把视线转到Sans身上，叹了口气，“我去买点湿纸巾等会儿你好清理。”  
他打开车的后备箱，蹬上鞋子，跳下车。  
Sans把被子盖到头上，直到后备箱盖再次关上才露出头，他揉了揉眼窝，下身的酸胀感和头部的跳痛让他不得不放弃了起来给自己找点吃的想法，而仅仅是用魔法从脚下拿过一瓶水，费力地打开瓶盖仰躺着把瓶口对准嘴。  
他喝完了一整瓶矿泉水，一些水流到了Red的枕头和他自己的脖子上，他感到脖子一阵钝痛，他举起手摸了摸自己的脖子右侧，一圈明显的咬痕钉在他的颈椎上，可能长时间都没办法消掉了，他掀开被子，肋骨和锁骨上同样也布满了咬痕。  
他倒是不介意那些地方有伤疤，毕竟不会露出来，他看了看自己的灵魂，他应该庆幸那蓝色的小玩意儿只要不仔细看就跟完好无损的一样，至少Red似乎是没有发现什么异常的。  
他盖好被子，闭上眼睛打算再休息一会儿。  
Red带着两份早餐和一袋杂物回到车内，他在喝一杯几乎加了半杯多牛奶的咖啡，三明治在太阳下晒了一会儿因而带上了些热度，他特意用力掀开了后备箱盖，Sans用枕头的另一侧盖住自己，蜷缩起来。  
“起来吃早餐。”Red坐到Sans旁边，把Sans那份早餐拿出来放在旁边，“等会儿要睡再睡。”  
“我头痛。”Sans闷闷地说。  
“告诉你你喝太多了。”Red嘁了一声，掀开Sans的被子，Sans挣扎了一下又抽痛地安静下来，Red从袋子里翻出一包湿纸巾，抽出一张轻轻擦掉Sans骨盆上混合成紫色的液体。  
Sans放弃地瘫在枕头上，偶尔因为Red碰到过于敏感而疼痛的地方颤抖：“我的脖子怎么回事？”  
“你说那个？”Red又抽了一张湿纸巾，“你后来太兴奋了，要我咬你，我也太兴奋所以都没想就咬了，而且我的牙挺尖的所以呃……可能很难消掉。”  
“我要怎么遮住，这个在脖子上，别人会看到的。”  
“你衣服上不是有帽子，带着就好了。”  
“我得买条围巾。”  
“沙漠哪里会卖围巾。”  
“等我们开出沙漠就有了。”Sans又摸了摸自己的脖子，“我可不想有人整天盯着我的脖子看。”  
“行吧。”Red把Sans扶了起来坐着，“先吃点东西。”  
“昨天晚上……”Sans清了清嗓子，“很棒，谢谢你。”  
“你真的不觉得痛吗？”Red嚼着三明治。  
“什么痛？”Sans问。  
“算了，没什么。”Red挥了挥手，把一杯红茶放到Sans手里。

  
Sans坐在他旁边感叹他们终于驶出了沙漠，毕竟他们两个都已经受够了那里的暴晒，Red没想到这比他预计的还要快上半天多的时间。或许主要原因是Sans，Sans主动提议让要替他开一会儿车，三天内五次，他让Sans坐到了驾驶座上，最后又把对方赶了回去。他好像知道为什么Sans的车会抛锚在半路——Sans开起车跟个小疯子一样，快得像要飞起来似的，好几次他看到警车的灯就在他们车后闪着，然后Sans就卯足了劲一口气带着整辆车瞬移出警车的视线。  
“我的魔法比其他怪物多好几倍你知道吗？”Sans抽了抽鼻子嘻嘻哈哈地重重踩下油门，每次在U型公路上的时候Red都怕自己被甩出去了。  
这当然不好，Red怕自己被罚到破产，他宁愿自己开一整天也不要Sans再来帮他了。  
他们在沙漠外的一个小镇休息了一个晚上，Sans说要去买围巾，但秋天似乎还没有店家开始卖围巾，Sans在大风中拉着自己的帽子，他扫了一眼Sans，按住对方的头顶，本意当然是想让Sans的兜帽不被风吹掉，但Sans用手肘暴击了他的肋骨，让他不得不吃痛地松开手。  
最后他们停在一家小巷子里的情趣店门口，他拉着Sans往里走，Sans拽着他的领子不让他进去，Sans使劲拉着帽子挡住半张脸，店门口粉色的灯光投下一片阴影，Sans便把自己藏在阴影里，他翻了个白眼，抓着Sans的手肘往里面走。  
“晚上好，有项圈吗？”Red一走进店里就大声嚷嚷，Sans把头埋得更低了，坐在收银台后面看报纸的那个人类女孩抬头看了他们一眼，指了指最里面的那堵墙，又低下头。  
“我不要戴那种东西。”Sans试图挣开Red的手。  
“只要买大一点一样能挡住你的脖子。”Red看了那半堵墙上挂着的不同的项圈，最终拿了一个跟自己的项圈有点相配的毫无点缀的纯黑色项圈下来，也不是说他私心什么的，但那条项圈看起来比较柔软，也足够宽到挡住Sans脖子上的咬痕。  
“不！”  
“有什么，我不也戴着吗？”  
“这不一样，你那个是装饰的，这个、这个是……”  
“嗯……”Red翻过那上面挂着的标签，看到项圈后面配上的一把金色的小锁和钥匙，“你是对的，这个是sm用的。”  
“这是个天杀的情趣店，red！”Sans生气地低吼着，“你还指望它卖什么。”  
“没关系，还是能戴的。”  
“我要出去了！”Sans把Red扔在原地独自冲出了店里。  
“在门口等我，我不知道旅店在哪里！”Red在Sans身后喊。  
Red笑了笑，抓下那条项圈，在店里转了一圈，又选了几件小玩意儿去结账，拎着一个黑色的小袋子在店门口找到站在风中发呆的Sans，他绕到Sans背后，从袋子里拿出项圈，快速地绕在Sans的脖子上，扣上那个金色的小锁。  
“你做什么？”Sans跳开。  
“刚刚好，是吧？”Red把钥匙顺手放到了自己的口袋里，“舒舒服服的。”  
“拿下来！”  
“看起来挺普通的，别人不会盯着你的脖子看的。”Red向右躲开一步。  
“锁还给我！”Sans去扯Red外套的下摆。  
“你连抓都抓不到我，还气汹汹的。”Red笑着弹了一下Sans的额头，瞬移出现在几米外的地方，Sans迅速跟上，他抓着Red的外套去翻对方的口袋。Red顺势握住了Sans的手腕，把对方推在一边粗糙的墙面上，低下头，像是要去吻对方一样，Sans停下了，Red掀开Sans的帽子，凑到Sans的脸侧，“我买了些东西，你想试试bdsm吗？”  
“……你都是准备好的是不是？”Sans问。  
“就说我心血来潮吧。”  
“我以为我们只是一夜情就好了。”Sans移开视线，“而且我那晚只是喝多了。”  
“炮友不是更好吗？”Red把Sans的脸转回来，食指在Sans的口中搅动，然后交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，“——安全词是什么？”  
Sans喘了会儿气，揪着Red的领子把两人瞬移到旅馆内松软的床上：“‘别停’。”  
“你是认真的吗？”Red笑了出来，脱去Sans的外套。  
“当然。”Sans搂着Red的脖子，“你什么时候见我不认真过？”  
“说真的，”Red蹭了蹭Sans的脸，“安全词是什么？”  
“‘蝴蝶’，可以了吧。”  
第二天他们错过了旅店的免费早餐，Red醒来的时候Sans窝在他的怀里，微微皱着眉骨，四肢和他的纠缠在一起，他刚注意到Sans似乎没有做噩梦，而是乖乖地躺在他身边入睡。  
说实话，一旦睡到了旅店里的床Red也不是太想再去睡在车内狭窄的空间内了，再说了，和Sans分摊房费的话也并不是太贵。

  
斯提已经完全在沙漠区外，布满了供过路游客采摘的葡萄园，Red开进镇子里，在Sans的指路下在一条不那么繁华的街上停下，现在已经是傍晚七点多快八点了，天渐渐黑下来。  
“我就到这里了，”Sans背上包，在口袋里摸索着，“那你……”  
“我在这里待一晚，明天再走。”  
“那我去开一间标间，你去停车。”Sans说，Red点了点头。  
旅馆是由怪物经营的，住宿的也大多是怪物，Sans一走进旅馆里老板娘就十分熟稔跟他打了个招呼，从抽屉里取出房卡。  
“不了，我要开间标间。”  
“这次还带了别人来？”老板娘笑着把房卡收回去，又换了一张，“谁啊。”  
“路上认识的，我车坏了，他载我来这里。”Sans挥了挥手。  
老板娘点了点头：“今年过得怎样？”  
“你知道我的回答不会变的，”Sans耸耸肩，“跟以前没什么差别。”  
“不管怎么说，”老板娘叹了口气，“我们都希望你过得不错。”  
“多谢了。”Sans说，“那我先上去休息了。”  
“去吧。”  
Sans刚坐电梯上去，Red就打了电话过来，他任手机响着，直到出了电梯才接起电话。  
“sans！你到底在哪一间！”Red声音大到几乎想让他挂掉电话，“这个老板说什么保护隐私什么乱七八糟的不跟我说！”  
“403，”Sans揉了揉太阳穴，“你赶紧上来吧。”  
Sans坐在床上迅速把包里多余的物品掏出来，又将背包甩到背上，打开房门，撞见站在门外正准备按门铃的Red。  
“你要去哪里？”Red问。  
“有些事。”  
“那么晚了，明天去不行吗？”  
“不行，必须今天去。”Sans抬起头。  
“很要紧吗？”  
“是。”Sans推开Red，“我走了，你好好休息。”  
“好吧。”  
Red走进房间，瘫在床上伸了个腰，今天他除了吃饭都没有停下来怎么休息过，脑子晕得要死，他拉上被子打算先小睡一会儿再起来洗澡。  
当他再醒来的时候时间已经过了十一点，他在昏暗的房间内打开手机，眯起眼窝看清了屏幕上的数字，他又转头去看另一张床——整整齐齐，Sans还没回来，他喷出一口气，从联系人里找到Sans的电话拨通。  
无人接听。  
他又打了三次，耳边只有忙音在不停循环，他坐在床上干等了十几分钟看Sans是否会打回来给他，但他的手机安静得像是坏了一样。  
这都几点了，Sans难道不知道这么晚还在外面很危险吗？  
他掀开被子赤脚站在地毯上找蹬掉的袜子和鞋子，迷迷糊糊摸出房间，瞬移到旅馆的一楼。  
“你……你知道sans去哪了吗？”他问那个老板娘，“就那个骷髅，穿着蓝色夹克的，戴着个……”  
“我知道。”老板娘说，“但我不能告诉你。”  
“我都说了我认识他！”Red几乎要气到想拆了这个小小的大厅，“他是我朋友，我有事要找他！”  
“行了行了你不要那么大声，别人还要休息。”老板娘举起手指向左边，“出门左拐一直走下去，到镇子边缘，左拐有个墓园，他应该在那里，你去问守墓人。”  
“镇子边缘？那得走多久？”  
“也就十分钟，这地方小的很。”  
“行。”话音刚落，Red就已经从旅店内瞬移走，落在旅店左侧的路上，他向四周张望了下，又瞬移了十几米。  
谁知道这镇子上会不会也有那些晚上在街上游荡发疯的瘾君子，危险的很，他不应该那么晚出来的，而且还要路过那么长一段路去什么地方，墓园？为什么要去那种地方？  
守墓人是个老头子，在房间里拍打着那种老式电视，可屏幕上依旧是一片刺眼的雪花。  
“你好？”Red敲了敲门，“你知道sans在哪里吗？我听别人说他在这附近。”  
“Sans……？没看过哪个墓碑上刻的这个名字。”老人扶了扶老花镜，“——哦，你说的是那个怪物吗？人老了就是记性不好。他今年居然这么晚才来，来吧，我带你去。”  
他心急地跟在蹒跚的老人身后，那人走得太慢了，他们几乎花了五分钟才走了Red平常就算走路不瞬移能三分钟达到的路程。  
“他就在那里。”老人用拐杖指了指远处那个光点，“我就不陪你过去了。”  
“好的。”Red直接从老人的身边消失，把老人吓了一大跳。  
“这些怪物的魔法真是能把人吓死……”老人自言自语地往回走。  
“你在外面待得那么晚是他妈要怎么样！”Red瞬移到那个光点旁，Sans正靠在一个墓碑旁睡觉，顿时被Red的声音吓醒，“你还能在这种地方睡觉？”  
“啊，操！”Sans骂了一句，扶起那些不小心被他的脚碰倒的蜡烛，“你来这干什么？”  
“找你啊，我他妈才该说操。你几岁啊，不知道天黑之后还在街上晃荡很危险吗？”Red瞟到了墓碑前放着的一块明黄色的硬纸板，上面贴满了照片、便签还有干花，“——这谁？”  
“……我兄弟。”Sans叹了口气，转开头，从背包里拿出一个打火机，将灭了的蜡烛再次点亮。  
Red蹲下身，借着微弱的火光看到了上面用大头钉的钉着的照片，一些看起来是新的，可能是Sans新放上的，上面的骷髅看起来跟Sans完全不一样——瘦高，充满了精神，总是穿着亮色的衣服；还有些人类小孩的照片，已经有些褪色了。  
“发生什么了？”  
Sans呼了口气：“我不是跟你说他是个警察吗？”  
“是。”  
“那时候他在这一片的公路查超速，有个在逃的杀人犯被他认出来了，那人开进这个镇子里，劫持了一群小孩子做人质。那个杀人犯看到他的搭档叫了增援，一枪打死了那个人类，下一个就瞄准了我兄弟，他死撑着把那个杀人犯的手用骨头贯穿钉在地上。”Sans闭上眼，又睁开，“挺戏剧的，是吧？我把他的一些尘埃留在了这里，人类给他做了块墓碑，这些孩子每年都会来看他，他应该也会挺开心的，他喜欢人类小孩。”  
“我很抱歉。”Red看着墓碑上大写的“这里长眠着伟大的PAPYRUS”，只能想出这句话。  
“没什么。”Sans摆了摆手，“我也经常来这里看他，他不会觉得孤单的。”  
“那……你打算回去了吗？”  
“来，我带你去一个地方。”Sans起身，顺手拉起Red，瞬移到了一片空旷的草地上，回头就是那片墓园，然而前方却是悬崖，他能听到海浪的声音，“这是个观星的好地方。”  
“你说是就是吧。”Red和Sans一起坐下来，看着远处的天空，今天很晴朗，星星在他的眼角边闪烁，Sans看得很入迷，似乎已经忘了他的存在。  
_“……就像你还是个孩子的时候，第一次有人告诉你这个地球在旋转，你没法相信，因为一切都是静止的。……但我能感觉到，地球的旋转，我们脚下的土地以每小时1000英里的速度自转，整个星球绕太阳公转的速度是每小时67000英里。我能感觉得到，我们正坠入宇宙中去，你和我，依附在这小小世界的表皮上，如果放开的话……那就是我。 ”_  
“你在说什么梦话？”Red问。  
“没什么。”Sans笑嘻嘻地说，“你能抱我一会儿吗？风有点大。”  
“让你在外面待那么晚。”Red脱下外套给Sans披上，把对方搂到怀里。  
“大海有点可怕。”Sans突然换了个话题，“我之前看过个故事，说人类在海底的研究站被损毁了，一个研究员独自在深海里顺着已经损坏的摆渡船轨道寻找另一个站点，等他站在唯一的救援电梯里的时候发现电梯外还有另一个活着的研究员，但你知道……他已经没办法救他了。”  
“我不敢想象。”Red说，“那里一定很黑，还有很多奇形怪状的海底生物。”  
“我是说，整个海底只剩下你一个人，而且你知道你无法获救。——很可怕。”Sans闭上眼，“你说要是从这个悬崖上跳下去会怎样？骨头会散掉吗？”  
“肯定的，你的骨头脆弱得很，而且你这么小，可能还会被鱼吞掉。”  
“这里哪来那么大的鱼。”Sans笑了几声，“——你看过《心灵捕手》吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那是部好片子，或许我们可以一起看一遍……”Sans的声音渐渐微弱下去，“我困了。”  
“那你就睡，我待会儿带你回去旅店。”Red搂紧了Sans。  
“嗯。”Sans模模糊糊地应了一声。

  
“所以你接下来打算去哪？”Red应Sans的要求把对方带到一个有火车站的小城市，Sans一口喝完了杯中的咖啡，把纸杯放在一边。  
“我不知道。”Sans把手伸进口袋里掏着什么，“看我能不能买到这几天去伊伯特的车票吧。”  
“要是不能呢？”  
“那我就去偷架飞机，我想去看看那条虎鲸的坐标，就是那条宝宝死了却不愿意离开的那条。”Sans终于从口袋里抽出一卷纸币，放在Red的手里，“谢谢你载我到这里，这些就当做是油钱。”  
“油钱也太多了些吧？”Red数了数。  
“不多，这样说吧，你还是个不错的床伴。”Sans打开车门，却被Red抓住肩膀。  
“你忘了这个。”Red拿着一把金色的小钥匙。  
“这什么？”  
“你项圈上的锁。”Red看Sans低头看了看那条项圈，脸瞬间涨蓝了，“你还有我的号码，如果你有需要的话——”  
“那么远，我找别人就好了还等你慢吞吞开车过来。”Sans翻了个白眼，关上车门，在Red半开的车窗上敲了敲，“一路顺风。”  
“你也是。”Red向Sans挥了挥手，直到Sans的身影远去才升起车窗。

  
“你居然比预计还早到那么多。”Edge看了一眼站在门口拍打外套上沙子的Red，“我以为你晚上才能到。”  
“开得有点快。”Red说，把车钥匙扔在门边的车上。  
“你没被抓到超速吧？”  
“没有，他们抓不到我。”Red耸了耸肩，“有吃的吗？饿死了。”  
“我不吃那些不健康的零食，RED！而且我以为你会晚上到，没有你的午饭。”Edge看着Red的身后跟着飘进来一堆的纸箱。  
“好吧好吧。”Red挥了挥手，“我自己去看看冰箱里还有什么东西。”  
“你不整理你的行李吗！”  
“吃完再整。”  
Red在冰箱里找到小半盒小方饺，加上那些Edge做料理用的乱七八糟的香料，还有一段切好的香肠，他把这些东西全部倒进碗里扔进烤箱里，便爬到沙发上舒了口气。  
“所以，你还有多少钱？”Edge站在沙发前，居高临下地看着Red。  
“什么钱？”  
“我和UNDYNE要开一家餐厅！”  
“哦，对。”Red挠了挠头，“我想我买了车之后也没剩多少钱了。”  
“那我还让你过来干什么！”  
“嘿！是你要我过来的！”Red直起身指着Edge，“我以为我过来只要帮你们看看店算算账什么的，现在还要我出钱？”  
“我们没有那么多钱！”  
“你们之前还是他妈的皇家守卫，怎么会没有钱？”  
“这里店租贵的要命你懂不懂？”Edge大声盖过Red的声音，“还要装修，还要买食材，好多东西要花钱。”  
“行行行。”Red捂住耳孔，从口袋里掏出一张卡，“别他妈给我刷爆了。现在我去吃饭，然后睡觉，你不要又在那边大喊大叫。”  
“什么大喊大叫，我这叫理论！”Edge一脚踢在沙发上，转身走上楼。  
“他妈什么跟什么啊。”Red躺回沙发上。

  
“你又回来了啊？”旅馆的老板娘看着门前背着包挪进来的骷髅，“还要上次那间标间？”  
“不了，单人间先开五天。”Sans拿过房卡，“谢谢。”

  
“你还看这种电影？”Edge路过电视机前的时候停下了看了一眼屏幕，“我还以为你只看那些犯罪片和爆米花电影。”  
“这片还挺不错的。”Red又撕开一包薯片，“一个朋友推荐的。”  
“没想到你居然还有朋友。”Edge啧了一声。  
“我怎么就不能有朋友了。”Red白了Edge一眼，又把头转回去。  
电影有两个多小时，他看完的时候Edge已经在卧室里休息了，他打了个哈欠，拖着拖鞋到卫生间里刷了牙，然后回到自己的房间准备睡觉。  
他抱着笔记本靠在床上无所事事地浏览，打算到累了再躺下来睡觉。

  
[在西雅图机场偷了一架飞机并撞向小岛的男子身份被确认](https://www.washingtonpost.com/news/dr-gridlock/wp/2018/08/11/plane-stolen-by-suicidal-airline-worker-crashed-with-fighter-jets-in-pursuit-outside-seattle/?utm_term=.442d19902674)

  
Red瞪大了眼窝，点开了标题。

 

  
_“我觉得我还有足够的燃料去看看奥林匹克山。”_  
_“你左侧，一英里左右的位置，有个跑道，看到了吗？这是McChord空军基地。”_  
_“啊，哥们，我如果降落在那里，那里的人会打我的。而且我也有可能会把那里的一些东西搞坏。我可不想这样。哦，对了，他们可能还有防空武器要把我打下来啊。”_  
_“没有，他们没有那些东西。我已经跟他们说过了。跟我一样，大家只是不希望你受伤，其他人也不要受伤。所以如果你想试着降落的话，可以这样做。”_  
_“降落？ 我偷飞机这事儿可能是要终身监禁的，对吧？我感觉我这样的人就应该被终生监禁。”_  
_“你知道，那条虎鲸，就那条带着孩子的，我想去看看她的方位。——对不起，刚才麦掉了，我吐了一下。对不起，希望这事没有毁了你今天的心情。”_  
_“现在他正在附近飞，他只是需要有人能指挥一下他怎么控制飞机。”_  
_“不是，我不需要什么帮助。我之前玩过一些飞行游戏。我只是想知道，怎么增压？我现在有点头晕。—— 妈的，现在这里人的命危在旦夕了。”_  
_“不，不要说这样的话。”_  
_“我不想伤害任何人，我只是想让你跟我说点好听的话。有很多人关心我。当他们听说我做了这事的时候，肯定会很失望。我想向他们每一个人道歉。我是一个支离破碎的人，有几颗螺丝松了，可能疯了吧。不知道，到现在也不知道。”_  
_“如果你想降落的话，最好降落在你前面左边的轨道，还是McChord基地；或者听飞行员的命令，降落在水面上。”_  
_“嘿，你感觉如果我真的能成功降落，这航空公司会让我去他们那当飞行员么..... ”_  
_“恩，我想如果你可以降落的话，他们什么工作都会给你。”_  
_“对，是的！……不对，我是一个白人。—— 哦，哥们。不够了。不够飞了。只有760？760磅吧。我感觉我需要滚一下，你觉得呢？横滚的高度至少要到5000英尺吧？”_

  
操……Red合上电脑，从枕头下摸出手机，从通话记录里找出了Sans的号码。  
“哪位？”Sans在他第三次拨通了号码之后终于接起了电话。  
“呃……这里是red。”Red干巴巴地说——他不是给了Sans他的电话号码了吗？  
“有什么事？”  
“你……你还记得我对吧？”Red握紧了手机，“伙计，你看新闻了吗？有个家伙从机场偷了架飞机……”  
“你打电话给我就说这个？”Sans那边的信号似乎不太好，声音断断续续地从听筒传出，带着电流的声音。  
“他、他做了特技飞行，然后撞在了……一座荒岛上……自杀……，他也说他要去看那条虎鲸……”Red磕磕绊绊地说，“……你还好吗？”  
“我要睡了，red，你也早点休息。”Sans的声音有些小，“晚安。”  
“等等！”Red听着手机传来的忙音，Sans已经掐断了电话，他拿下手机，又按下了Sans的号码。  
Sans没有接听。  
他开着免提，从衣柜里扯下外套，没穿袜子就赤着脚蹬上门口的鞋子，再从床上拿过手机夹在耳边。  
“你在哪？”Red对着手机大喊，“你他妈的根本就是在外面！”  
“我在家里。”Sans听起来已经有了些倦意，“我真的要睡觉了，好困。”  
“谁他娘的家里风声那么大的！”Red对着一脚踢开他卧室门的Edge用力地挥了挥手让对方感觉闭嘴回自己房间去。  
“我风扇开很大，不行吗？”  
“你再跟我扯犊子试试！”  
“听着red，打扰别人的休息是很不礼貌的。”Sans吸了吸鼻子，“不要再打电话给我了。”  
“你敢挂我电话！”Red听见呼呼的风声，还有海浪的声音，“操，操操操。他妈的。”  
“搞什么？”Edge问。  
“我有事。”Red把手机塞进口袋里，消失在Edge面前。

  
Red几乎跌倒在湿润的草地上，他死撑着自己的身子从地上爬起来，向前跑去，拽住那个站在悬崖边的身影的肩膀，将对方死死搂在怀里向后拖去。  
他不知道花了多久才用脱力的手勉强把对方拖到一个相对安全的地方，远离那个危险的悬崖，月光投下的影子在水面上不断地摇晃着，几乎晃花他的眼。他跌坐在草地上，喘着粗气，却依旧紧紧抱着对方。  
“你他妈疯了！”Red终于挤出这句话，声音在夜空中回荡。  
“我觉得很好。”Sans说。  
“你绝对脑子有问题……”Red依旧喘着气，过多的魔法消耗让他头晕目眩，“绝对……你他妈……”  
Sans低着头没有回答他。  
“想死的话让我动手不就好了！”Red把Sans推到一边，Sans无神地靠在自己的腿上，他居高临下地看着Sans，“跳海……我操，这他妈这么无聊的事你也能做出来？你之前说什么来着，啊？”  
“我认为这是个好主意。”Sans打断了他，举起的双手放在他的手腕上，“我只有1点HP，你只要稍微扭一下我的脖子就好了，而且你还能得到20LV。”  
Red看着Sans把他的手放到脖子上，他的手能轻易地包裹住对方的颈椎，Sans的手包在他的手外，让他的手逐渐收紧。  
“你以为我不敢吗？”Red的手向上放在了Sans的脸两侧，逐渐往左边扭去，他能听见骨头过度旋转扭曲发出的咔咔声，Sans已经别过了头，闭上了眼，他却突然松了手，向后缩回去，深吸着气。  
“我操，我还真不敢。”  
Sans坐了起来，转头看着Red，Red发出一些愤怒的喉音，却没有确切的词，他撑着身子试图站起来，又被Red拉了回来。  
“你又想去哪里？”Red紧紧抓着Sans的手腕，“这次我要看你到家才行。”  
“我没有家。”Sans干脆地说。  
“你什么意思？”  
“我把房子卖了，我没打算回去。我改了那辆车，我以为我的车会失控然后，我也不知道，或许开进沙漠里再也不回来吧。”Sans自顾自地笑了起来，“至少那些钱让我买了些好酒，真的很好，可贵了。”  
“你……”  
“我刚刚还把手机和包扔到海里了。”Sans背对着Red，抱着自己的膝盖，咬着自己的指节，“为什么你就不能听我的？为什么我就不能有一点选择权？”  
Red张了张嘴，最终握住了Sans的手。  
“你能走开一会儿吗？我、我不想……这太尴尬了……我都三十多岁了……”Sans费力地笑了几声，紧咬着自己的手指。  
“……我闭眼，不看好吧？”Red没有放手，“你想怎么哭就怎么哭，我不看。”  
“我就想休息一会儿……”Sans哽咽着，“你去吃点夜宵，我要自己待一会儿……”  
“我们待会儿一起去吃。”Red坚持。  
“我就是想休息一会儿……”  
Red叹了口气，拍了拍Sans的背：“你可以到我家去休息，而不是海底，那里很可怕。你不占位置，你可以睡我的床——或者我兄弟的床，我们可以把他赶到沙发上去。”  
他把下巴抵在Sans的头顶上，看着远处的星星，水汽渐渐染湿了他的衣服。  
“我看了《心灵捕手》，你知道吗？我本来准备跟你发短信说的，那真是部好片子。”  
“是吧？”Sans努力保持着语调的平静，扯出一个笑脸。  
“或许我没办法知道你到底在想什么，或者下次你要做傻事的时候我来不及拦住你，但至少这周末有空的时候我们能一起看《美好人生》，这片子太老了，花了我好多时间才找到，不过我想你会喜欢的。”  
Red从地上缓缓带着Sans站了起来，拍了拍Sans身上的草和泥土，握着Sans的手一步步向小镇走去。  
“我们去那个旅店，然后叫他们给你做点夜宵吃，行吗？”  
“好。”

**Author's Note:**

> 要注释的好像有点多。  
> 文中的两部电影可以找来看一看。
> 
> 1.没有听歌单的可以这里看一下，中间唯一一次出现歌词而没有歌名的地方是九寸钉的《Hurt》，歌曲开头第一句就是“I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel/我今天弄伤了我自己，来证明自己是否还有感觉”。
> 
> 2.Sans说的那一大段“梦话”出自英剧《神秘博士/Doctor Who》，老牌长寿科幻剧。  
> "It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it 'cause everything looks like it's standing still... I can feel it: the turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at 1,000 miles an hour and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at 67,000 miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go... That's who I am." 
> 
> 3.《心灵捕手/Good Will Hunting》，剧情片。Elliot Smith为这部电影献唱，歌单里有电影里的《Between The Bars》，这个标题也是《罅隙之间》的来源。  
> 故事围绕在年轻人威尔·杭汀（Will Hunting），一个在麻省理工学院担任清洁工，却在高级数学方面有着过人天赋的叛逆天才。在教授西恩·麦奎尔和朋友查克的帮助下，威尔最终把心灵打开，消除了人际隔阂，并找回了自我和爱情。
> 
> 4\. 西雅图机场的一个地勤人员偷了一架飞机在空中特技飞行之后在小岛上坠毁自杀，新闻的链接已在文中附上，对话顺序略有改动。视屏在av29761194，对话让人过于伤心。
> 
> 5\. 《美好人生/It's a Wonderful Life》，1946年的老片了，剧情片/爱情片，这个故事发生在一个叫Bedford Falls的地方。  
> 乔治在圣诞节前准备自杀，这时上帝传来旨意，派天使拯救他，并让他了解到自己一生的使命——拯救那些不幸的人。乔治小时候左耳有疾，在贝德福德镇上的一家药店帮工。他很机灵，深得老板器重，同时也很招女孩喜欢。某日，老板接到爱子死亡的电报，悲痛欲绝，配错了药，幸亏乔治才化险为夷。乔治从小嫉恶如仇，尤其看不惯富人专横跋扈。长大后，乔治一表人材，准备去读大学。这时，他的父亲去世了，他子承父业，协助叔父料理公司事务。然而公司经营状况不佳，在董事会会议上面临破产。如果公司破产，小镇将会有很多家庭陷入困境。乔治力排众议，说服了董事会，但是条件是他要担任董事会秘书长。这与他的大学梦相去甚远。而且，此时他还陷入了对一个女孩的爱恋之中。
> 
>  
> 
> ↓如果你喜欢这篇文，点下KUDOS，感谢↓


End file.
